poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey: Midair Stadium
Connor Lacey: Midair Stadium is the 1st part of the Season made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot A cutscene opens the stage, zooming in from afar to Midair Stadium, which floats above the ground. A blue arena can be seen inside. The camera moves to show special guest spectators Zelda and Princess Peach looking on from the crowd. Mario, in trophy form, is tossed into the arena as the crowd roars, and is transformed into fighter form. The same happens with Kirby (Nintendo). A versus screen appears with both Kirby and Mario's faces In the following cutscene, Mario/Kirby wins the match and revives Kirby/Mario who was turned into a trophy. After the revival, Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising) is shown viewing the battle from Skyworld. After this, a shadow covers Midair Stadium. The Battleship Halberd descends through dark red clouds, dropping Shadow Bugs into the Stadium, which form Primids. Zelda uses Farore's Wind to warp to Kirby and Mario, and Peach drops down using a parasol. The player is now allowed to select a character for the next segment between Mario, Kirby, Peach and Zelda. Combat resumes on the same arena as before. The player must face a number of lesser Subspace foes, including Primids, Boom Primids, Sword Primids, and Spaaks. After all of the enemies are defeated, a new cutscene begins. In the cutscene, the Ancient Minister is introduced as he descends from the Halberd. He drops a Subspace Bomb onto the stadium, and two R.O.Bs activate the device. Mario dashes towards the device in an attempt to deactivate it, but is blown out of Midair Stadium by a cannonball. Kirby turns to watch, hears screaming, and turns back to see Peach and Zelda in cages held by Petey Piranha. Kirby approaches Petey as he roars. The team must now defeat Petey, the episode's first boss. Petey has three attacks. He will either swing Zelda's cage, swing Peach's cage, or leap. All three attacks can be dodged by well-timed jumps. After Petey loses about 2/3 of his health, he will glow red and roar. This indicates a slight increase in the speed of Petey's attacks. To defeat Petey, the player must destroy either Peach's cage or Zelda's cage. Each cage has a separate health bar: attacks to a specific cage decrease its health only. Attacks to Petey himself will damage both cages. Petey dies when you deplete one of the cage's health bars to zero. After Petey is defeated, he explodes, and the cages holding the princesses break. Kirby and Zelda land safely only to watch Wario appear with a Dark Cannon. Wario turns to see a weakened Peach and aims the cannon at her. Just as a black arrow comes out of the cannon, Zelda pushed Peach out of the way and the black arrow pierces her body, turning her into a trophy. Kirby and Peach will attempt to chase after Wario in a bid to save their friend, but Kirby notices that the bomb is about to explode, and then makes his escape from Midair Stadium before it is consumed by Subspace, taking Peach with him. The stage is cleared after the cutscene, and Kirby and Peach will join your team. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Bloom, Stella, Aisha (Winx Club), Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), The Autobots (G1) and Galvatron (G1) and the Decepticons will guest star in this film. * In the end of the film, The Ireland Rebel Alliance and Connor Lacey's Adventures allies have split up. Transcript Connor Lacey: Midair Stadium/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series